1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a pair of swimming goggles, more particularly to an improved pair of swimming goggles which can prevent the seepage of water thereinto when worn.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, a conventional pair of swimming goggles usually includes a frame unit 9, two lens units 91, a gasket unit and a head strap 8. The lens units 91 are formed integrally with frame unit 9 at a front portion of the latter. The frame unit 9 has two opposite sides formed with a respective strap hole 902. The gasket unit includes two gaskets 92. Each of the gaskets 92 is mounted on a rear portion of the frame unit 9 and is aligned with a corresponding one of the lens units 91. The head strap unit 8 comprises an upper strap 80 having a first end and a second end, and a lower strap 81 having a first end and a second end. The first ends of the upper and lower straps 80, 81 are connected together. The second ends of the upper and lower straps 80, 81 are also connected together. The strap unit 8 interconnects the two sides of the frame unit 9 by extending the first and second ends of the upper and lower straps 80, 81 through the two strap holes 902.
The aforementioned conventional pair of swimming goggles has the following drawbacks:
(a) Since the upper and lower straps 80, 81 are connected together at the first ends and at the second ends, the lengths of the upper and lower straps 80,81 between the two sides of the frame unit 9 are equal. Thus, movement of the upper strap 80 may result in undesired movement of the lower strap 81, thereby preventing the conventional pair of swimming goggles from accommodating the shape of a particular user's head. PA1 (b) Since the face contacting surfaces of the gaskets 92 are not in tight contact with the user's face, a gap (not shown) will be formed between the user's face and each of the gaskets 92, thereby resulting in the seepage of water into the interior of the swimming goggles. PA1 (c) Each of the portions 901 of the frame unit 9, which portions 901 are disposed between one of the lens units 91 and an adjacent one of the strap holes 902, are not subjected to optical polishing treatment, thereby limiting the scope of vision of the user.